New Code Package
SceneSys SceneSys is a scene scheduling, tracking, and logging tool that works alongside Robots In Disguise's Wiki. The original version was designed by Mercutio @ M*U*S*H and some of his code remains - credits are due. All of these help files should be available in the +help system on the game (+help +scene,' +help +scenes', +help grid). 'Logging' Setting up +scene/setup '- Get your own unique Char_id. '+scene/charid '- Show your own unique Char_id. Char_id is used by the wiki log viewer and must be on your character's wiki page. Running/Logging Commands These commands are for anyone who wants to start and manage a scene. '+scene/create '- Begins a new scene. '+scene/loudcreate ' - Like /create but announces it on the RP channel. '+scene/title = - Changes a scene's title. +scene/desc = - Gives a scene a description/short summary. +scene/plot = - Links a scene to a plot, if you own the scene or run the plot. Set plot to 0 to remove it from any plots. +scene/finish [] - Finishes a scene. ID will be current scene if not specified. ' ' +scene/pause [] '- Pauses a scene. ID will be current scene if not specified. '+scene/continue [] '- Resumes a scene that was paused or finished. ID will be current scene if not specified. '+scene/move '- Relocate a scene to your current location, including virtual room locations. Participant Commands '+scene/join [] - Joins a scene. Your poses will then be recorded. ID is unneeded if the scene just began in your current location. +scene/leave - Stops your poses from being logged. +scene/undo '- Marks your last post to be ignored by the logger so it won't make it to the wiki. Used to fix poses made in error, typos, etc. '+scene/recall =<# of lines> - Displays previous recorded poses from a scene. +scene/spoof ' - Record poses as one of your alts. The character must be on your same account and must be setup for scenesys. This will NOT respect hidden alts settings and will NOT be mirrored properly in +pot which will still see you as you. All recorded poses will be as the given alt. use this command with no arguments to clear spoof settings. To be recorded, you must be joined to a scene and A) Your pose must be in the location the scene is set to, B) Your pose must be at least ten words long. C) The scene must be not be paused or finished. Listing Commands '+scene - Displays all scenes you are currently participating in or running that aren't finished. +scene/old - Show all of the finished scenes you've been in or run. +scene ''' - Show details of a particular scene. +pot' +pot, or Pose Tracker, is a system that stores poses within the room for easy retrieval for review. Sometimes, poses are lost in spam or scroll, or a player enters late and needs to see what's going on, or was disconnected when someone else posed, and that's what this system's here to aid with. '''Commands' +pot ''- Show either +pot/list or +pot/brief, depending on /mode. (See below.) '+pot/list '- show the last 15 (or set max) poses. '+pot/list ' - Show a specified amount of poses. '+pot/max '- Set a new default number of poses to show. '+pot/brief''' - Show when people last posed and their last +summary made after that pose if they have one. +pot/summary - Just like +pot/list, but only shows +summary's. Give a number argument to list a specific amount! +pot/mode - Change the behavior of +pot. By default, +pot uses +pot/list display style. Change mode and it will use +pot/brief instead. +pot/header '- Make a separator header appear for you when someone poses. Use again to toggle off. '+pot/footer - Like header, but makes a footer appear instead/too. 'Scheduling ' Scheduling Commands These commands are for anyone who wants to schedule and manage a scene. +scenes/add / = - Schedules a scene. must be in a format accepted by the convtime() function. At the present moment it must be entered as UTC and 24-hour format in order to have it show the correct time in everyone's set timezone. It will default to the current year if none is provided. For example, to get it to show 6:30pm CST if you had set your timezone to CST, you'd need to enter 24:30. +scenes/reschedule = - Changes a scene's scheduled time. is same as adding. +scenes/delete ' - Remove a scheduled scene. '+scenes/title = - Changes a Scheduled scene's title. +scenes/desc = - Changes a scheduled scene's description/short summary. +scenes/plot = - Links a scene to a plot. Set plot to 0 to remove it from any plots. +scenes/mail = - @mails all who have tagged a scene. General Commands +scenes - Views a list of scheduled scenes. This uses your @tz settings to show them in your own Timezone. A red * means you tagged the scene. If you own the scene, the displayed number shows number of taggers. +scenes ' - View details about a scheduled Scene. If you're the owner, it also shows players who've tagged your scene. '+scenes/tag '- 'Tag' a scene to show your interest. '+scenes/untag ' - Remove your tag from a scene. ' ' 'Timezones ' Please set your timezone so that the scheduler will show the times of scenes in your local zone. To do this, type '+tz '''. To see a list of zones and their corresponding codes, type '''help timezone list. Here are the US ones for the sake of convenience: EDT Eastern Daylight Time North America UTC - 4 hours EST Eastern Standard Time North America UTC - 5 hours CDT Central Daylight Time North America UTC - 5 hours CST Central Standard Time North America UTC - 6 hours MDT Mountain Daylight Time North America UTC - 6 hours MST Mountain Standard Time North America UTC - 7 hours PDT Pacific Daylight Time North America UTC - 7 hours PST Pacific Standard Time North America UTC - 8 hours So for example, if you lived in eastern US, you would type +tz EST. Whether it's EST or EDT depends on if Daylight Savings Time is active. Daylight is for when DST is active, and Standard is for when it is not. If your town does not observe DST, then you are always on Standard time. Grid/Roomlist/Port The Grid system is a series of commands that make it easy to navigate the IC rooms, or 'Grid.' Commands ooc - Head to the OOC Lounge. ic '- Return to your last IC location, or the IC nexus if that fails. '+nexus - Teleport into the Groundbridge Nexus. This is does the same thing as the previous +bridge 'command. '+roomlist - List all IC rooms in the game that you can +port to. +roomlist - List all IC rooms partially matching the entered text. +port - Teleport to a room. +sethome - Set the current location as your 'home.' +gohome or home - Teleport to your home. Category:News Files